My Love Will Always Flow In You
by Rafzz
Summary: "Tonks lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Remus, do calor que sentiu em seu coração, do sorriso que ele arrancou dela."


**My love will always flow in you**

_Dedico esta fic à minha amiga Thays Farath. O que seria de mim sem ela? Sabe aquela pessoa que você se identifica em apenas algumas horas? É ela. Uma pessoa maravilhosa, sorridente, amiga, uma boa ouvinte e de personalidade forte. Existem pessoas sem as quais nós não conseguimos viver, são aqueles nossos anjos, aqueles que quando nos dão as mãos, nos fazem voar por um céu de amizade. E nada mais importa, com exceção dos momentos maravilhosos que você passa com essa pessoa. Te amo._

"_Tonks lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Remus, do calor que sentiu em seu coração, do sorriso que ele arrancou dela. Lembrou-se de como ele tentou afastá-la e da maneira com a qual ela lutou por ele, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia, cada momento que ela passou ao lado dele."_

Tonks correu em disparate pelos degraus. Ela sempre havia lutado por Remus e dessa vez não seria diferente. Ela lutaria por ele, ou melhor, lutaria por eles. Com a varinha empunhada, Tonks corria disparando feitiços por todos os lados, realizando feitiços ofensivos com muita maestria ao mesmo tempo em que era capaz de realizar feitiços defensivos para proteger a si e aos alunos pelo caminho.

Ela ofegava de cansaço, mas sabia que não podia parar. Era uma necessidade encontrar Remus e ela não iria desistir nunca, pelo menos, não até vê-lo duelando ao seu lado. Suas pernas doíam de tanto correr e ela continuava desviando de feitiços e varrendo todos os locais com os olhos em busca de seu amor. Sua audição era consumida pelos estampidos dos feitiços e pelos gritos enfurecidos da batalha que se misturavam aos gritos de desespero e terror. Tonks entristecia-se ao ver Hogwarts toda destruída e tomada por toda aquela gente inescrupulosa.

Ela continuava correndo incansavelmente e começava a ficar desesperada. Enquanto corria, uma parede desmoronou ao seu lado, vítima de um feitiço que ricocheteou e explodiu a estrutura. Devido ao impacto, Tonks caiu no chão atingida por algumas pedras. Pôs-se de pé em um instante e foi nesse momento que avistou Lupin ao longe, duelando com 2 Comensais ao mesmo tempo, reconheceu um deles como sendo Dolohov.

- REMUS! – ela gritou enquanto disparava.

Lupin desviou o olhar por um breve instante e deu-lhe um sorriso terno. Rapidamente, ela já estava ao seu lado. Posicionaram-se um de costas para o outro. Lupin duelava com Dolohov e Tonks com o desconhecido.

- Já estava preocupado, estou tão aliviada por tê-lo achado! Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso! – disse Tonks.

- Eu também te amo! Onde está Teddy? Com quem você o deixou? – exclamou Lupin.

- Ele está bem, está com a minha mãe! Vamos acabar com isso juntos! Juntos nós podemos, Remus!

Nesse instante, Tonks sentiu o corpo de Remus pesar às suas costas após um clarão esverdeado. Em desespero, lançou um feitiço no Comensal com o qual duelava que o lançou para o alto e o deixou estatelado no chão. Dolohov ria. Lentamente, Tonks se virou e avistou o corpo de Remus imóvel. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe desesperadamente pelos olhos enquanto ela abraçava o corpo do marido.

Dolohov avançou para ela, mas foi impedido por Parvati Patil que o petrificou. Tonks já não se importava com o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ela só queria seu marido de volta. A guerra havia destruído sua família. Como Teddy ia viver sem um pai? Como ela viveria sem um marido? Tonks chorava desesperadamente e suas mãos tremiam. Ela estava completamente indefesa.

De repente, Bellatrix surgiu à sua frente e começou a caçoar de Tonks. Bellatrix ria da situação e ria da morte de Lupin.

Furiosa, Tonks levantou-se e lançou ele um feitiço roxo. Bellatrix defendeu-se por pouco e elas começaram a duelar. Tonks não podia se acovardar agora, ela faria com que Teddy tivesse orgulho de seu pai e ela viveria por ele. Sempre valeu a pena lutar por amor e Lupin havia morrido com honra, defendendo aquilo e aqueles à quem amava.

Lampejos cruzavam-se incessantemente durante o duelo das duas. Tonks estava exausta, mas não iria desistir. Ela defendia-se e contra-atacava sem muitos problemas, porém o cansaço começou a fazer diferença. Algum tempo depois, já era difícil rebater os feitiços de Bellatrix que aparentava nunca se cansar.

Tonks lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Remus, do calor que sentiu em seu coração, do sorriso que ele arrancou dela. Lembrou-se de como ele tentou afastá-la e da maneira com a qual ela lutou por ele, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia, cada momento que ela passou ao lado dele. Sim, havia sido difícil, mas no fim tudo valeu a pena! Lembrou-se então, dos momentos em que ele a acariciou, dos momentos em que passaram de mãos dadas e de todos os momentos em que sorriam um para o outro, apenas por se amarem a apreciarem a companhia um do outro.

Tonks não conseguia mais resistir, seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, suas mãos tremiam pela fadiga e suas pernas fraquejavam pelo cansaço. Sem ao menos notar, ela abaixou a guarda e foi atingida pela Maldição da Morte. Seu corpo caiu no chão ao lado do de Remus e ali permaneceu até o momento em que foram levados para o salão principal.

Apesar de tudo, Tonks e Lupin morreram se amando e morreram por amor. Eles lutaram por amor e morreram por ele. E eles nunca se arrependeram, de maneira alguma. Teddy cresceu orgulhando-se de seus pais e de tudo o que eles fizeram para proporcionar-lhe um mundo melhor onde ele pudesse viver feliz. Além disso, Teddy sempre se sentiu amado e todas as noites ele abria seu álbum de fotografias que havia sido dado por seu padrinho Harry e observava Lupin abraçando Tonks, ambos com as mãos posicionadas sob sua barriga já crescida. Eles sorriam e Teddy sempre levou aquela imagem consigo. Aquilo lhe dava forças para continuar.


End file.
